Sesshomaru Touching Across The Ages
by Justlookin4agoodread98
Summary: 16 year old Sakura lives out in the country with her parents. She and her best friend Ayame have a clubhouse in the woods where they can keep things hidden from the world. But when Sakura finds a stranger covered in blood who not only claims she's someone she's not but says that he's an all powerful demon, will their little clubhouse be enough to hide every secret they discover?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The alarm clock screamed in my ear that it was time to wake up. Moaning, I sat up and turned it off. I had forgotten to switch it off last night and now I was awake at six in the morning on a Saturday. I knew there was no chance of me being able to go back to sleep, so I got up and got dressed. After rummaging through my drawers, I settled on an orange t-shirt, a cream colored mini skirt, and matching leggings. After a battle with my hair, I managed it into a ponytail and headed downstairs to get some breakfast.

Quietly, I snuck into the kitchen, careful not to wake up my parents. My dad had been up all night studying for a test he had today. He was going back to college to get a degree as a historian so my mom had to work late nights to help pay the bills. Neither of them had been morning people before, but now they certainly weren't with the long hours and late nights. Just as I was about to poke my head into the refrigerator, my cell phone started ringing. It was my friend Ayame. I picked it up, but before I could even say hello she started running her mouth.

"Sakura, you HAVE to come to the clubhouse like right now! You're not going to believe what I found!" She was talking so fast, that was all I could make out and the rest was a long, blurred syllable.

"Ayame, AYAME!" I stopped her indecipherable blabbering. "Look, whatever it is, I'm sure it's great. I'll be over there just as soon as I eat some breakfast. Ok?"

"NO, YOU HAVE TO GET HERE NOW!" she demanded. "We can get some breakfast at McDonald's later! It'll be my treat, just get over here NOW!"

"OK, ok." I gave in. "I'll see you at the clubhouse in a few minutes." I hung up and left a note on the counter for my parents to find when they got up. I ran out the front door after slipping on my shoes and headed for the clubhouse at top speed.

I only saw the clubhouse after I broke through the final bushes and appeared at the front steps of the old building. Our clubhouse was actually an old abandoned house that we had found when we were six. We fixed it up a bit over the years and it's become almost like a second home to us. We live out in the country and it's a thirty minute drive to the city. There are plenty of trees around to keep it hidden so it's perfect for us to come when we want to have sleepovers or hide things that we don't want others to know about. Ayame was waiting for me on the porch. With a big giddy grin on her face.

"What took you so long to get here Sakura?" She asked, then shook her head. "Never mind, come on! You won't believe what I found here this morning!" she grabbed my wrist and dragged me through the door. She was walking so fast, her red hair bounced like crazy and I couldn't understand word that she was saying. It all became clear though when she opened the kitchen door and something fuzzy tackled me to the ground and started licking my face.

"Isn't she cute?" Ayame squealed, but I was laughing too hard from the surprise dog kisses to reply. It was a little puppy, a Husky to be exact. It was pure white with shining blue eyes.

"Ayame, it's a boy." I said after catching my breath. "Where did you find him?"

"He was in here rummaging through our food stash when I came here this morning." She said. "You know my parents won't let me have a dog in the house, so I thought that maybe we could keep him here as our dog! Whaddya think?" I sat up, pushing the dog off of me and looked at Ayame's pleading, eyes. She dyed her hair bright, fiery red and because she cut it so short it looked boyish and added with her black eyes she had an overall somewhat gothic appearance. But underneath all that she was just an upbeat, happy person that I knew I couldn't say no to.

"Well, I see no harm in it as long as no one else is looking for him!" I said. Ayame jumped up and cheered at the top of her lungs which seemed louder than humanly possible.

"THANKS SAKURA! YOU'RE THE BEST!" She squeezed my neck until I felt my face turning red and my eyes bulge out of my head.

"It's not like I did anything." I said. "Now can we go to the bus stop? I need to do some shopping today in town and you promised me breakfast." Ayame nodded and we said goodbye to our new friend.

...

Over the long bus ride into town, we debated about what we should name the dog. I wanted to name him Snowball, but Ayame said that that was too simple. She thought he needed a unique name that would stand out like Ice Blade.

"What kind of a name is that?" I asked.

"A really cool one, that's what." She countered. We couldn't decide on a name by the time we made it to the McDonald's at the edge of the city, so we dropped the subject for the time being and got my long awaited breakfast.

The day went by uneventfully after I ate Ayame out of her allowance for the week. She was mad, but I just told her that she should have known better than to promise to treat me of all people to food a meal. We went to the library to study, did the shopping for our parents and our "little friend" as we were calling him that until we settled on a name. By the time we left the city and came to our bus stop, the sun was setting and creating a spectacular array of reds, oranges, yellows, and golds.

"Wow! That's a stunning sunset!" I said.

"You can say that again!" Ayame replied, then she gasped. "OH DARN IT!" she yelled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"My mom needs me to cook dinner tonight! I totally forgot!" She said and dug something from out of one of her grocery bags. "Here, could you stop by the clubhouse on your way home and give this to our little friend? I got it for him but I don't have time to put it on him. Thanks bye!" She shoved a blue collar into my hand before I could respond and ran off. I sighed and began the fairly long walk home alone.

When I reached the clubhouse, I put my things on the porch and opened the door. I was greeted again by barking and a failed attempt to overpower me.

"Hey there Buddy." I said as I bent down to pet his soft white fur. "Ayame got you something today." I pulled out the blue collar from behind my back. "Here, let's just put this on you and…" as I tried to wrap it around him, he jumped away. "Ok, let's try this again." I gave it a second attempt and he ran around me. "Come on. It's not going to hurt you. Now come here!" I got up and tried to grab him, but he bolted out the door that I had left open by mistake. "NO! COME BACK YOU!" I ran out after him because there was no way I was going to lose this dog that Ayame wanted to have so badly the same day we got him.

I caught a glimpse of his tail as he disappeared into the bushes and ran after him. I hadn't gotten too far when I heard him growling. When I finally caught up, I stopped a few feet behind him and looked around.

"What's the matter boy?" I asked him. "Something the matter?" His ears were flat on his head and his lips were curled in a snarl. I tried to think of what would make him act so hostile all of a sudden when a strong gust of wind came from nowhere. I shrieked in surprised and closed my eyes. When I opened them again, I looked up and froze with my mouth hanging open. In front of me someone was lying on the ground covered in blood.

**A/N: How do you think I did? This is my first Fanfiction so sorry if it sucks. It'll get better I promise! I'm not 100% sure where this is going, so I'm open to ideas from anyone who leaves a comment. I'd love to know what you guys think, so please review! I'm open to everything you say!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. if i did it wouldn't have turned out so amazing and perfect._

**A/N: Just to clarify, this takes place after the series. I'll try to update weekly too.**

Chapter 2

For a moment I just stood there, frozen in shock. The dog continued to growl at the man in front of us. He had a long cut across his cheek and large gashes covered his body. He had more bruises then he did cuts and was almost completely soaked in blood. Once I snapped out of shock, I ran towards him. I was a few steps away when he sat up all of a sudden he sat up and _growled_ at me. I stumbled back a little as his vicious red eyes met mine. The dog began to whimper a little and I couldn't blame him. The stranger's presence and hostile attitude was unnerving.

Despite my instinctive urge to run as far away from him as I could, I stayed right where I was and met his gaze, my brown eyes wide with surprise and fear. Then his expression changed to one of… recognition? Did he know me? His lips moved as if forming a word, perhaps a name. But whatever he tried to say was inaudible to me and as quickly as he had sat up, his eyes rolled to the back of his head as they fluttered shut and he collapsed again.

As I approached him again I moved slower and more cautiously. I knelt by his side and examined his injuries. Most of the bleeding seemed to have stopped and the blood on him was already beginning to dry. The gashes I could make out seemed to have the first signs of infection spreading through them. He was taller than me by quite a few inches. That would make him difficult to carry back to the clubhouse, but there was a first aid kit back in the clubhouse and I needed to treat him soon. With that in my mind, I slung his right arm over my shoulder and tried to lift him.

My first attempt was a failure and I almost dropped him. He was much heavier than I thought he would be. I made it on my second try though his knees were inches from the ground. I tried to be as careful with my movements as I could so as not to bump into something and hit one of his wounds. That would just put him in more pain than he probably already was in. As I dragged him back to the clubhouse, the dog decided to follow behind us to see what I would do with the stranger. He was probably hungry too and knew that he could get food back at the clubhouse as well. Once we made it through the front door, the dog scampered into the kitchen confirming my hunch and I pulled the stranger over to the old sofa in the main room and gratefully laid him down on it. I looked at him once to make sure he was comfortable and ran into the kitchen to get all the medical things we kept there.

The first thing I was sure to get were all the bandages and antibiotics I could carry. Then I got any over the counter drugs we kept in case of a sudden cold or headache that we might get. I ran back in and put the things down. I looked at him one more time and felt his forehead. He was burning up! I went back in the kitchen and got some towels, a bowl, and one of the bottles of water that we kept in a small cooler. Satisfied that I had everything I thought I would need, I began to remove his shirt so I could clean his wounds. Silently I prayed that he would stay unconscious while I was pulling his shirt away because it would be more than a little awkward if he awoke to a stranger undressing him and he didn't seem like the type who would appreciate that.

When I finally removed his entire shirt and saw his torso, I jerked back with disgust. The sight was repulsive. As I cleaned the blood off of him I could start seeing were his wounds were. He had long, deep cuts all over his body that looked like animal scratches. He winced slightly in his pained sleep as I cleaned his cuts and gashes with rubbing alcohol and bandaged him.

With his injuries treated for the time being, I took a clean towel, dipped it in water, and placed it on his forehead. I had to bring his fever down soon. I began to look through the medicines I had available but I could only find one thing for lowering fevers and it was in a liquid form. He wouldn't be able to swallow it in his sleep so there was only one thing I could think of that I could do.

"Please, whatever happens, please stay asleep!" I whispered to him as I took a spoon and poured the medicine into it. I stuck the spoon in my mouth but didn't swallow. As I leaned over him my face continued getting redder and my body weaker. I thought I would die from sheer embarrassment as I lifted his chin and opened his mouth. I felt my arms grow shaky and I began to feel hesitant about doing this. No! I had to do this! It wasn't about me, it was about helping him! This stranger who I didn't know in the slightest and who needed my help! Before I let myself have the chance to think again I pressed my lips to his and let the medicine pass through our mouths.

A rush passed through my whole body and gathered in my face in the fiercest blush ever. Once I was sure he had swallowed it all, I separated my lips from his and looked at his handsome face.

And that was when his eyes opened and met with mine only centimeters away.

**A/N: Review if you found this last moment was just flat out embarrassing for Sakura and you want to find out how Sesshomaru reacts (if you haven't already figured it out that it's him, SURPRISE!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I thought I was going to faint right that moment.

I saw the look of shock that crossed his face when he saw I so close to him that our noses almost touched. The faintest gasp of horror escaped my lips as I jerked away from his face and landed hard on my butt. I sat on the floor looking dumbly up at him as his expression turned dark and boiled with rage.

"What are you doing?" He said. His voice was deep and hypnotic. I tried to speak, but my lips could barely move.

"I, ah, you..." was all I could manage as his golden eyes seemed to bore and pry into my soul. His expression darkened as he waited for my answer, but no explanation would come out. He tried to sit up but could only manage to rise halfway up before he his wounds got the better of him and he feel back again onto the sofa. His eyes closed during his brief moment of pain and my mute trance broke. Then, before I could stop myself, I said probably one of the dumbest things ever.

"I told you to stay asleep." I whispered. He looked at me again.

"What did you say? Who are you?" He asked. His eyes swam with confusion and anger but the rest of his face was straight and calm. Now my throat began to close up and my mouth hung open. What had I been thinking when I said _that_? I was getting a little dizzy and lightheaded and the corners of my vision were starting to grow dark. But I wasn't thinking about that. I wasn't thinking anything actually. My mind was just blank as a slate. Something about looking at his calm and straight face enchanted me, but at the same time, it frightened me more than anything else.

I began to come back down to earth again when I realized that his eyes seemed to grow heavier and harder for him to keep open. He blinked them slowly, each time he opened them a little less until finally he had fallen asleep. My mind came back to me enough to wonder why the sudden drowsiness? Dully I looked at the bottle of medicine that I gave him and read the label:

_Side-Effects May Include: Drowsiness…_

Well that explained it. His loss of blood and the side-effects of the medicine combined must have been too much for him to stay awake any longer. I felt his forehead and felt some relief that his fever was already coming down. As I switched out the compress on his forehead for a fresh one, I noticed a crescent moon on his forehead. I looked at it curiously. Then I saw two red streaks on both sides. With everything happening so fast I hadn't noticed them. Were they tattoos? I tried not to stare at his face too long for fear that I he would wake up again.

As much as I wanted to stay by his side all night in case he needed something, I had to go home. I looked around for a blanket, found one, and covered him with it so he wouldn't catch a chill over the night. I looked at him one more time to try to reassure myself that he would be alright for tonight and came to a conclusion.

I walked out onto the front porch and as I reached down to pick up my grocery bags I saw that my hands had blood on them. I checked myself over and sure enough I had a few blood stains on my clothes too. I couldn't go home like this. My parents and I always had dinner together and they wouldn't even pretend to ignore it if I came home all bloody.

"Well," I said. "There's only one thing I can do." I walked over to a spot of mud that was partially dry and started swiping small amounts of mud over the bloody spots on my clothes. I rubbed a little on my knees and checked myself over. It was perfect. I looked like I had just tripped and fallen on my way home. My parents would believe that. I would just get washed up when I got home. I picked up my bags again and headed home as fast as I could.

...

Why was I doing this?

My parents hadn't doubt my story for a second when I told them that I had tripped on the way home and had to recollect all the food that had been scattered. They just told me to take a shower and I happily obliged. After throwing my mud and blood covered clothes in the washing machine and taking an extra-long shower, I felt wonderfully refreshed. I put on some sweat pants and a shirt and joined my parents for dinner. After eating my mom had to leave for work and my dad had some more studying to do so I washed the dishes and headed to my room.

As soon as I shut my door I changed into my school uniform and began packing my bag for tomorrow. I threw in a few more first aid things and some medicine in there too. I couldn't get the stranger out of my mind and I couldn't stop worrying about him. My plan was to stay out at the clubhouse for the night so I could watch him and make sure that he had everything he needed. I wasn't sure why I felt so concerned about him; I just felt this need to be there to help him in any way I could. Before I left, I remembered how cold it was in the clubhouse at night and I shoved a blanket in my bag as well.

Finally prepared for my long night I turned off my bedroom light, opened my window, and climbed out. My house was only one floor and my window was pretty large so I was able to climb out and land on the ground outside without making a sound. I shut the window and silently trotted off towards the clubhouse.

…

As I sat in the large broken recliner nearby the sofa that the stranger slept in, I tried to study a little in the light of the small lantern that Ayame and I always kept in the main room, but my eyes kept looking back up at the stranger. I watched his chest rise and fall as he breathed slowly. He seemed so at peace and I felt myself begin to nod off. I looked at his long white hair that was dirty and a little messy and the large fluffy thing he had wrapped around his right shoulder. I wondered what it was and why he wore it. I guess I would ask him when he recovered. That was if I could actually talk to him when he woke up instead of just making gibberish noises and staring at him like a fool.

Absentmindedly I brushed my lips and shuddered slightly at the memory of that horrifying moment when he had woken up the first time and my eyes had only been centimeters away from his golden ones. Gold? Hadn't his eyes been red the first time in the woods when I found him and he growled at me? I think they were. I fell asleep with the thought of red and gold eyes idly drifting through my mind.

_Sesshomaru's POV_

When I woke up at first I was confused. Where was I? I heard the sound of someone breathing and I turned my head towards the sound. It was a human. Then I remembered what had happened. I had sensed her presence after I had gone through that strange disorienting chaos. At first I thought that she was Rin, but now I realized that she wasn't. The second time I had woken up I was lying here and she had been right over me, and she had been… I wasn't going to think about it.

Now she was sleeping in a strange chair with a book in her lap and a blanket was draped around her shoulders. She was dressed similarly to the way that Kagome, Inuyasha's wife, used to dress before they were married only her clothes were red while I think Kagome's had been green. It had been years since she had worn that odd outfit and I hadn't paid much attention to her or such unimportant details.

I tried to sit up, but found that I was still too weak to lift myself up. I felt light-headed and my vision was a little blurry. I wouldn't be able to go anywhere in this condition, so I decided to take advantage of my current situation and recover here. Once I regained my strength I would leave. I looked at the human one more time before I closed my eyes to go back to sleep and wondered with mild curiosity why she looked so much like Rin.

**A/N: I'm going to start publishing a new chapter once a week now every Monday. (or at least try to) PLEASE REVIEW MY FRIENDS! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, I know that I said that I was going to publish once a week, but then I was like "AW WHATEVER! WHO CARES? HECK TO WEEKLY UPDATES!" So you guys are going to get the chapters the minute I finish writing them. You can cheer now. Just know that I'm NEVER EVER going to publish on a Sunday!**

Chapter 4

_Sakura's POV_

I was woken up the next morning by the sound of whimpering and paws on my legs. I shivered from the cold as I cracked one eye then the other open and looked down to see the dog staring at me with his shining blue eyes. His tail was wagging and he had something in his mouth. He dropped whatever it was in my lap and sat down in front of me. I moved my arms stiffly as I picked it up and examined it. I was still half asleep and my tired and groggy mind was incapable of identifying what it was just by looking at it. Then I realized what it was.

"This is your collar boy." I told him. "Did you find this and bring it back so I can finally put it on you?" He continued wagging his tail up and down and thumping it on the floor. I leaned over to him and just as he saw me trying to put the collar on him he scampered off into the kitchen. "Dang it." I mumbled. "Still don't wanna wear it huh?"

I looked over at the stranger and saw that he was still sleeping. I supposed that was a good thing for now. I put my bare feet on the floor and stood up, my muscles aching in protest from sleeping in an awkward position all night. I walked over to him, flinching when the floorboards creaked under my feet, and felt his forehead. I smiled and mentally breathed a sigh of relief. His fever had gone down significantly. His blanket had almost completely fallen off of him so I pulled it up on him again.

I checked my watch and saw it was fifteen minutes until Ayame would be here so we could walk to the bus stop together. I slipped into the kitchen to rummage through our snack supply for something to eat for breakfast. I froze at the door with my mouth hanging open when I saw the sight before me. That, that, _dog_ had had ripped open the last box of my favorite cereal that I kept here and spilled it all over the floor. I watched in horror as he licked up the last few pieces left on the floor.

"Nooooo…" I croaked and ran towards the chewed up box, picked it up, and searched inside to see if any cereal had survived that I could eat. There wasn't even a little bit of dust left. I moaned and hung my head in sorrow. I looked over at the dog again. "That was an entire family size box of cereal you idiot. Why didn't you save anything for me to eat?"

He was panting with his tongue lolling out of his mouth. He looked like he had a smirk on his face that said, "I'm so happy that I was able to drive you crazy so early in the morning and make you miserable for the rest of the day as I ate the last of your favorite snack. Got anything else for me?" I know I seem like I'm overreacting, but my parents hated it when I bought "junk food cereal" as they called it. I couldn't have it at home and I rarely ever bought it even though I could just hide it and eat it here at the clubhouse. I hadn't even opened it yet and now it was all gone. Lost in the belly of a little puppy who could have fit in the box himself.

"Oh well. Nothing I can do about it now." I stood up and went over to the cabinets. After grabbing a pop-tart I looked back at the dog, crouched down with the pop-tart in my hand, and waved it towards him. "Come here boy." I coaxed. He trotted towards me, expecting to get treat, but once he was in reach I grabbed him and stuck the collar on him before he could resist. "Gotcha! There we go. It's on now." I let him go and stood up eating my pop-tart. He immediately tried to get the collar off, but no matter how hard he tried to fight the thing around his neck, he just couldn't shake it off.

"Fell for it didn't you?" I said. "Like I would give you my pop-tart after you ate all of _my _cereal." I walked out and continued to get ready as quietly as I could so as not to wake up the stranger. I couldn't hide what happened yesterday from Ayame. She can tell if something has happened out of the ordinary and pry it out of me whether I want to talk about it or not. I would have to tell her about what happened when she got here. Oh joy…

_Ayame's POV_

I ran through the forest as fast as I could. I couldn't wait to see my dog today. I had spent all night thinking about him, what we should call him, and if I should buy him any certain kind of toys. As I burst into the clearing I saw Sakura sitting on the front porch waiting with the dog in her lap and I called out to her.

"Morning Sakura! How are you?" She looked up smiled and waved at me, but she didn't say anything. Something had happened, I already knew it. The dog saw me as I came up and jumped on me wagging his tail. "Hey there Buddy!" I stroked his soft head as he sniffed me over. "Do you like your collar?"

"There's a demon in this house." Sakura said, I looked up at her.

"What?"

"It's this little dog right here. He ate my entire box of Fruity Pepples that I bought the other day!" She said pointing an accusing finger at the puppy and I burst out laughing.

"Dang girl! Tough luck! You shouldn't have put them in such an easy to access place!" I said and I looked at her again. She was smiling at my comment, but I could still see that something was bothering her. "Ok Sakura, spill. What happened?" I crossed my arms and looked her in the eye. She suddenly became very fidgety and began pulling at her hair.

"Well, ummmmm… It's, kind of hard to explain…" She stood up. "I think you should see for yourself first."

"Ok..." I followed her into the clubhouse. Just before we walked into the main room she stopped, audibly gulped, and took a deep breath. It had to be something big for her to be so hesitant. We walked in and when I saw him, my jaw dropped. There was this total stranger sleeping on the couch. "WHAT THE HE-" before I could finish my sentence, Sakura's hand covered my mouth and she shushed me.

"Don't wake him up!" she whispered harshly. I continued to stare at him in wide-eyed shock. He was hands down the strangest looking person I've ever seen. He had really long silver-white hair and a crescent moon on his forehead. His cheeks had markings on them that looked like scars and his ears were elf-like.

I pushed Sakura's hand off my mouth and whispered. "Who is he?" Sakura looked at him.

"I'm not sure." she admitted. Before I could ask her what the heck possessed her to bring a total stranger here she cut me off. "I know it was stupid, but I didn't have much of a choice. I couldn't have taken him to my house, it was too far for me to carry him the whole way by myself. I couldn't have called 911 because there's no cell phone reception way out here and I couldn't just leave him." I took a minute to digest everything that Sakura had just shown and said to me. She made some valid points and what had happened had happened. There wasn't anything I could do to change that so I just sighed.

"Whatever." I said. "Let's just pray that he's not some criminal or pervert when he wakes up. On that note, we have to go to school."

Sakura gave a nervous laugh. "I'm pretty sure that he's not a pervert. But you're right, let's get to school." We walked to the door and Sakura turned around one last time to look at him. Worry was drawn all over her face.

"Come on Sakura." I groaned. "I know you're worried about him, but I'm sure he'll be fine. You on the other hand won't be fine if your parents find out that you skipped school today. He'll probably just sleep the whole day anyways in his condition. But if you don't think that he will you can always give him some sleeping medicine or something." When I said the word _medicine, _Sakura's face went pale first, then went bright red.

"N-no no! You're right! He'll be fine! Let's go before we miss the bus." She walked briskly out the door, keeping her head down and I could see her face still growing redder. I wondered what had happened, but I decided I would ask about that later and caught up with her.

**A/N: New character coming soon! TWO new characters actually! Review if you want a preview of them! (hey, that rhymed!) I'll PM any of you who want a sneak peek so those who don't want spoilers won't have any! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been finishing up a book that I'm writing (mini-novel kind of) and with no reviews for the last chapter I kind of forgot about it. But here's chapter 5 now! :D**

Chapter 5

_Sakura's POV_

While we were on the bus heading to school, Ayame wouldn't stop asking me about what had happened the night before. I told her the whole story. Well, I left out the part of how I had to give him the medicine. I still didn't want to talk about that.

"So let me get this straight," Ayame summarized my story. "So you were trying to put the collar on the dog, he escaped and you went after him. When you caught up to him you saw S-"

"S?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm calling him S until we know his name. If someone heard us call him 'stranger' then they might start asking questions." Ayame explained.

I nodded. "Makes sense."

"So you saw S and you brought him back to the clubhouse and took care of him. After you did everything you could you had to go home, but you snuck out afterwards and slept out at the clubhouse to watch over him last night which is why you look like a train wreck. Am I right?"

"That pretty much sums it up." I confirmed. I rested my head on the window and looked out at the world moving past me. I wondered what would happen after he woke up. What would he say? Would I even be able to look at him without my throat closing up and becoming mute once again? I shook off my questions. I would worry about that when it came to that and focus on school for now. Ayame had been talking the whole time while I had been thinking so I looked over at her and began to listen to her chattering away.

...

As we sat at our desks in first period, I noticed a new person sitting next to Ayame. He had dark brown hair and large circular glasses that magnified his chocolate brown eyes. Everything about him made him look like a nerd then I remembered the announcement last week that a new student would be coming soon. This must be him. Ayame turned around to look at me as we continued our conversation. There was a quiz today and Ayame and I were studying together when suddenly I saw someone's hand on my desk. I already knew who it was.

"Hey there Sakura." Ichiro said and I groaned inwardly. Ichiro was the best player on the schools soccer team and also the biggest jerk in the school. Nobody outside of his group of teammates could even tolerate his presence because of how he treats everyone else like his slaves who should be grateful to even be in his presence. He also had a major crush on me. He's tried more times than I could count to get me to go out with him, but there was no way I was going to go out with such a perverted jerk. I tried to ignore him after I saw him and continue reviewing with Ayame, but he leaned over and stuck his face right in front of mine.

"I said, _hello_ Sakura." He repeated. "Have you gone deaf? Or maybe you're mute because you're so happy to see me."

"If Sakura has gone mute, it's because she doesn't want your ugly face so close to her!" Ayame snapped.

"I didn't ask you _Gothie._" Ichiro glared at her. Ayame met his cold gray eyes with her black ones burning with disgust and hatred. As I watched the two of them stare each other down, I thought for a moment that I could see static clashing between their eyes. It only lasted a few seconds before Ichiro looked back at me with that stupid cocky grin on his face that he always had unless he was scowling at someone. "So Sakura, what are doing tonight?"

"_That's none of your business you jerk! Get out of my life and go jump off a cliff for all I care! Everyone in this school hates your guts and you know that so what makes you think that I'm any different?! Stop treating everyone as if they're insolent beings just because you're one! Do everyone a favor and wipe your entire existence off the face of the earth and make the world a better place!" _

That's what I wanted to say anyways. Instead though I just looked up at him with a bored expression on my face and said, "Sorry, I would take you up on the date offer you're giving me, but then I would have to go to the doctors because I would have lost my mind if I accepted it." Ichiro's cocky grin turned into a frown and he stood up crossing his arms.

"Fine, so you're busy tonight. We'll just have to make plans for another day." He turned around and saw the new kid silently laughing at the scene that had just played out before him. "What are you laughing at _Nerd_? Nothing funny is happening here." Ichiro knocked him on the back of his head as walked off to his seat. He had a hurt look on his face and as I looked back at Ayame I saw concern written in her eyes.

"Hey, don't worry about what the Jack-in-the-box says. Everybody hates him anyways." Ayame said, getting the guys attention. She smiled at him and held out her hand. "My names Ayame and the poor soul who Ichiro tried to hit on just now is my friend Sakura."

"My name's Masaru." He replied softly as he shook her hand. "Did you call him Jack-in-the-box?"

Ayame nodded. "Yeah. I call him that because he's the creepy guy that pops out of nowhere and drives everyone crazy just like a Jack-in-the-box!" Masaru snickered at Ayame's explanation. His glasses started slipping off his nose and he pushed them back up.

"That's pretty clever!" He said.

"That's just the beginning of all the things Ayame calls him." I remarked. "If someone ever made a list of all the names Ayame calls him, it would be miles long and take three lifetimes to complete!" Now all three of us were laughing until the bell rang and class began.

...

As the day wore on, it became clear to Ayame and I that Masaru was going to be one of those people that was going to be picked on all year. By the end of the day, he was silent and kept his head down as he began to walk home. Unfortunately, even as he was leaving the school, that didn't stop Ichiro and his gang from tripping him one more time as he headed down the last few stairs.

"What's your problem Moron?!" Ayame yelled at Ichiro as she shoved him. "Who gave you the right to go knocking people down all the time huh?" Ichiro scowled at her.

"Who made you the hallway police Gothie?" He retorted as he pushed her hard. As she fell down, the contents of her bag spilled out. Ichiro looked up at me after that and got close in my face again.

"Sakura, how long do you plan to hang with Gothie here, huh?" He asked. "Just come on with me and my friends and ditch these losers."

"Friends? What friends?" I asked looking around. "I don't see any friends of yours here. Maybe you should just go to the doctors and get your head checked right now." Ichiro let out a growl of frustration and spun around, his long black hair swung in his face with the movement and he had to shake it away. He kicked Ayame and Masaru's things across the floor and he stormed off with his pack. "You guys ok?" I asked them as I helped them pick their things back up.

"I'm fine." Masaru replied quickly as he picked up his things and stood up. "Well, I better be going now. Bye!" We watched him walk off quickly, his head bowed in shame. Once he was gone I looked over at Ayame.

"What just happened Ayame?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I've never seen you snap like that. I mean, I know you and Ichiro particularly despise each other and you can get kind of violent at times, but I've never seen you actually get physical like that no matter what happened."

Ayame looked down at her papers. "I'm not sure…" She trailed off, looking in the distance as if some old bad dream had just come to mind that still haunted her. A minute passed in silence then she snapped out of her trance. "Come on Sakura." She said as she rose to her feet. "Let's get home so we can see how our little friend and S are doing." We walked out together and Ayame tried to wear a smile and make idle conversation, but I could see through her and I knew something was wrong. The problem was, I couldn't figure out what it was. I knew Ayame so well but I couldn't think of anything that could make her so angry all of a sudden. Was there something that she hadn't told me? I was her best friend; we shared all our secrets with each other. Well, almost all of them. Ayame still didn't know all the details about what happened between me and S last night. I guess we all have some things that we just have to keep to ourselves.

**A/N: What do you guys think of my new characters? Review and tell me what you think! Also, I feel like my chapters are getting a little boring because I'm running thin on ideas. I'm always open to ideas from you guys so please tell me anything that you might want to see happen. Pretty Please? For example: What on earth is Ayame hiding from Sakura? (hahaha...)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just want to give a special thanks to my friend Sam who's helping me with some of my ideas and to Myself The Dreamer whose awesome fanfics were what gave me the push I needed to finally publish my own fanfic! You guys rock! :D**

Chapter 6

_Sakura's POV_

When we made it back to the clubhouse, we were greeted by the dog and we patted his soft head. We had only had him for two days and it already felt normal to me to see him come running up to us eagerly when we walked through the door. It was wonderful. Ayame pulled out a bone she had bought him before we had reached the bus stop. He trotted off with it to find a good place to chew on it and we walked into the main room to check on S. We looked at him lying on the couch.

"He must be still sleeping." I said then I noticed that his blankets had fallen off again and I walked over to pick them up. I was putting them back over him when his eyes opened and he looked at me with a blank expression. "OH!" I yelped. "You're awake!" I stepped away from him as my face began feeling warm. _Why is it every time he wakes up I always seem to be leaning right over him? _I thought.

"Who are you?" He asked, his expression remaining very calm. "And where am I?"

"You're, I mean, that is, um…"

"You're at our clubhouse." Ayame said, covering my sudden stuttering. "And you better thank your lucky stars that Sakura here found you when she did or else you would probably be dead right now." I could see how suspicious she was of him. Her voice oozed with it. "And who are _you?_"

"That's none of your concern." He said showing the slightest hint of a glare towards Ayame.

"Well _I am sooo sorry sir!_" Ayame's voice dripped with sarcasm. _Well that really pushed her button. _I thought. "It's just that I would at least like to know the name of the person that my friend so blindly saved last night. Surely you can manage that much." _Ayame isn't helping anymore _I thought nervously as I watched the two scowl at each other. _I have to think of a way to diffuse the situation._

"A-Ayame, why don't you go check on the dog?" I muttered through clenched teeth. Ayame looked at me as I smiled awkwardly at her. "It's ok. I can handle this." I whispered. She looked at S, then back at me, and nodded. She walked off giving S one last glare before she completely left the room. I laughed nervously.

"Don't get too angry with Ayame ok?" I said. S just looked at me. "She can be a little protective and rude at times, but she has a good heart. She just needs to get to know you a little better."

"Hn." That was the only thing he said as he looked away from me.

"So," I tried again to start a conversation with him. "How are you feeling?"

"That's none of your concern." He said again.

"What? Um, ok. So, what is your name by the way?" As I said this, he looked at me and his eyes told me how irritated that he was being asked the exact same questions. "I mean, I just need something to call you. It would be nice to know what your name is." I never stopped grinning like a fool the whole time as he laid there in silence. "Well, you must be hungry. I'll go and get you something to eat." I began to walk off to the kitchen.

"Don't waste your time." He said and I stopped.

"Not hungry?"

"No."

"O-ok…" I stared at him for a while. "Is there anything that I can get you?"

"No." We were silent again. The silence was driving me crazy. I wanted to say something, but didn't know what to say. I wanted to do something for him, but he didn't want my help; in fact, he wanted me to _leave_. I was as if my very presence was a nuance to him. Just as I thought that I was about to go crazy, Ayame popped her head in and broke the silence.

"Hey Sakura, you got a text from your mom."

"What do you mean Ayame? We don't have a signal out here." I walked over to her where she was holding my cell phone for me.

"You must have got sometime before we got on the bus and never checked your phone." She handed it to me. I looked over at S who had a slight look of confusion on his face as if everything we had just said had been in a different language. I mentally shrugged the thought away and read my message.

"Darn it. I have to go home. My mom made a mess of the kitchen again and I need to help her clean it up as soon as I get home and then get right to studying. Sorry." I closed my phone and picked up my bag. Ayame waved it off.

"No problem, I get it. I should probably be getting home soon myself anyways." Ayame swung her bag over her shoulder and gave the dog one last pat on the head before heading out. She didn't even acknowledge S' presence. I turned to him one last time and gave him a polite reassuring smile.

"I just have a few things I need to take care of back at home so I'll come back later to check on you, ok?"

"Hn," was his only reply once again. My lips turned the slightest bit into a frown of disappointment.

"Well, goodbye. I'll see you later." I waved and left the clubhouse.

…

My mom had not messed up the kitchen. She had turned it into a missile crash site. I nearly had a heart-attack when I saw food everywhere, things boiling over and burning. Things were splattered and I wasn't even going to mention the sink. Standing in the middle of it all was my mom with a stained apron and her brown hair covered in flour.

"Mom, I just cleaned this yesterday!" I said with my eyes wide in shock and horror.

"I know and I'm sorry dear." She said apologetically. "I just wanted to try to make a special dinner tonight and, well," she looked around. "Things got out of hand." I gave her a hopeless shake of my head.

"Mom…" I immediately began scurrying around the kitchen turning things off, cleaning things up, and throwing things away. I ordered my mom to get cleaned up. "We're having ramen tonight." I told her. She sighed and walked out. My mom is usually a phenomenal cook, but because of the extra hours that she's had to put in in order to help my dad go to college and to pay the bills, she's become a little more distracted lately and it makes her lose track of everything she's doing. After it had become clear to me that my mom couldn't juggle everything at once, I had demanded to take control of the kitchen for her. I made lunch and dinner and bought all the food we needed with whatever grocery money my parents gave me. It wasn't so bad. But sometimes my mom thinks that she has enough energy left in her and will try to make a complex dish, and that's when nights like these would come around where I had to clean up the war zone she leaves behind and we all have instant noodles.

Once the kitchen was at least bearable for me to look at and I had finished dinner, my mom and dad and I all sat around the table. My mom was a small woman with always messy hair that I had unfortunately inherited from her. She was thin and fragile which made her bird-like in some graceful way that I couldn't explain. My dad on the other hand was almost seven feet tall and had a strong build. He had shaggy black hair that he brushed to the side all the time and thin, rectangular glasses. Ayame found it a little amusing when she first met him and discovered that he wanted to be a historian because he looked like the kind of guy who would be buried in piles and piles of history books.

"So dad, what's going on in the college world today?" I asked. I loved listening to my dad talk about history so passionately. He made it all sound so exciting.

"Well Sakura, today we were assigned another project." He began. "We're actually going to be researching our own family history and looking to find one other family that we didn't know we were connected to and find a connection."

"Really?" My mom said, becoming very interested in the conversation now. "What other family will you be looking for a connection to?"

He gave one of his wide grins that made everyone around him giddy. "I was actually going to be trying to find a connection between our family and Ayame's family tree!"

"Really?!" I jumped.

He nodded. "Yep. It's going to be hard, but I'm sure that if I go back far enough in time something will come up."

"That's great dad! Good luck!"

"Thanks, I'm going to need it." He laughed.

**A/N: Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase Review! I'm a very sad writer without them! :'(**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the longer wait! I was suffering from major writers block for this story, so I began writing the first few chapters of another fanfiction and became completely absorbed in that until writers block hit me on _that_ story and I bounced back to this one! Special thanks to BleachAndKougaEqualHappiness for your reviews and useful comments!**

Chapter 7

_Sakura's POV_

"Sorry that it took so long for me to get here." I apologized. I hadn't been able to sneak out of the house until about 10:30 so I was pretty tired. I had brought some food with me in case he might be hungry so he could eat something better than junk food.

"What?" He glanced over at me. He was trying to sit up again.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "You need to rest or else you're just going to reopen your wounds again and it will take even longer for you to recover." I walked over to him and gently pushed his shoulders, but he struggled against me still trying to sit up.

"I need to find it." He said. "Bakusaiga."

"Bakusaiga? Who's that?"

"Bakusaiga is my sword. I need him and I don't have its sheath with me so I can't summon it."

"What?" I stopped trying to make him lie down. The more he talked, the more confused I was becoming. _Maybe he's still confused after all the blood he lost. _"Um, I could try to find it for you." I offered, but he just scoffed at the idea.

"How could a human like you find it?" He criticized. _Human?! _My mind was starting to spin. _What does he mean by that?_

"Well, um, what does it look like? Where is the last place you remember you had it? I could start there." _What am I saying? It's probably not even real if he's delusional._

"Don't bother. It's none of your concern anyways." He said then he continued trying to sit up.

"Would you give it a rest?" I asked. "Just wait until you've fully recovered then you can go looking for your sword, ok?" I began trying to make him lay down again when suddenly he winced in pain and finally submitted to me. His white bandages around his chest began to turn red as blood oozed from them. "You've reopened your wounds again. Here, let me change your bandages." I walked over to where I was keeping the medical supplies. The whole time I changed his bandages he was silent and his face was calm as it almost always was.

Once I finished, I heard rain beginning to fall outside and I looked up. "Oh no." I groaned. There were still some spots in the clubhouse where water would leak through even though we had patched up most of it a few years ago. Normally we just put cups, bowls, and tarps over the spots that still leaked, but one particularly bad spot was right over where S was resting. I couldn't have water dripping on his head all night. That was the last thing he needed. I walked quickly as I grabbed a big blue tarp that was very water resistant and pulled a string that hung from the ceiling in the corner of the room. A small hatch opened up from the ceiling and an old creaky latter came down.

I carefully climbed up it and crawled into the attic. Ayame and I hated the attic. We would always find bugs and spiders up here and the roof was too low for us to even stand so we avoided going there at all costs. I looked around until found the area where the water was already beginning to drip and crawled over to it praying that a bug wouldn't crawl up my leg. It was hard to see in the dark, but the small amount of light coming from the hatch was just enough for me to make out what I needed to see. I spread the tarp out awkwardly because I had to stay on my hands and knees, but I managed to finally lay it out so that it covered the general area above S' head. Gratefully, I crawled out of the attic and brushed off the dirt, dust, and anything else that had collected on my clothes.

"There. That tarp should keep the rain water that leaks in from dripping on you all night." I said.

"Why do bother?" S mumbled. I turned around.

"What?"

"Why bother treating a total stranger who is possibly dangerous in your own home?" He said. He wasn't looking at me. Just staring at the ceiling with a distant look in his eyes as if he was trying to recall some old memory. I smiled.

"Well, isn't really my home exactly. My friend Ayame and I found this place abandoned years ago so we just fixed it up a bit and we hang out here together." I felt a drop of water hit me on the head and I looked up. "But it still needs a little work as you can tell." I took a cup and placed it under the spot where the water was dripping and sat down in the large chair next to the sofa. There was an awkward silence that came next as I looked at him and he wasn't looking at me. Even though he talked to me (rarely) S still wouldn't look at me and that bothered me a lot. I wish that he would acknowledge my presence and not just treat me like a ghost that he could hear.

I heard the sound of little paws coming towards me and I turned to see the dog as he sat down in front of the chair. His tail was thumping on the floor and his tongue was lolling out of his mouth as he panted. I leaned over to pet his head when I saw it.

_Sesshomaru's POV_

I was deep in my own thoughts as Sakura sat next to me in silence. I could sense some kind of disappointment inside of her as the silence continued for a while. Then my thoughts were interrupted by a high pitched cry of alarm.

"EEEEEEEEEEK!" Sakura screamed and jumped up. Startled, my head snapped in her direction and I was instinctively on guard looking for anything that might be a threat. "SPIDER!" She screeched as she swatted at the spider that had been crawling up her thigh. It hit the ground and began to run away, but it didn't get too far until the little dog that had been sitting next to her chased after it, caught it under his paws, then reached down and ate it. It took him a couple of seconds to chew it, but then all traces of the insect was gone. Sakura was wide eyed and still breathing heavily from her sudden scare, but then she smiled, scooped up the little dog, and hugged him. "That's a good boy!" She praised. The dog tried to lick her face, but she pulled her face away not wanting spider remains on her face.

"A spider?" I said. "That's what made you shriek so loudly?" She looked at me.

"What? I'm terrified of spiders and that one was easily the size of a golf ball!" She shuddered. _A golf ball? _I wondered what a golf ball was, but it couldn't be very large because that spider was a fairly small one. _That's rather pathetic of her to be afraid of something that's even more inferior than she is. _"I'm sorry though." She continued. "I'm sorry for startling you like that. Too much excitement is the last thing you need right now. You should only have to worry about your own recovery." I just grunted and turned away.

Before I could completely go back to ignoring her though, a low rumbling sound came from my stomach. My eyes widened slightly and I looked at my empty stomach in slight surprise. A wide grin spread onto Sakura's face.

"So, you _are _hungry!" She said somewhat happily. She put the dog back on the floor and looked at me. "If you were hungry, why didn't you just say so? I'll go make you something right now. Do you want anything in particular?" I didn't say anything. I had never had human food before because I never needed to eat. I had known the hunger for power and vengeance, but never physical hunger, and it was driving me crazy. It was like something was trying to eat its way out of my stomach and the very thought of eating was making my mouth water. Eventually Sakura figured that I wasn't going to answer and said that she would just make whatever she could and I would see if I liked it. She walked into the other room leaving me and the dog alone.

If I had been confused before with all the sudden series of events going on around me, I was completely baffled now. _Why on earth am I hungry?_ _I've never wanted or even considered eating human food before. Why all of a sudden do I have this insane desire to eat mountains of food? _I thought about it for a while and I realized that I had been healing very slowly and that the pain was nearly unbearable to me at times. Even in my condition, I shouldn't be feeling this weak. _What happened to me? _I tried to come up with an answer, but my train of thought was cut off when I smelled food cooking making my mouth water even more. It was too hard to think with the aromas drifting all around me and my stomach trying to eat itself, so for once in my life I cursed my sharp nose.


End file.
